Kegawa Inuzuka
Kegawa Inuzuka (犬塚 毛皮, Inuzuka Kegawa) is a Genin of Konohagakure, as well as a member of Team Thirteen. She is a member of the Inuzuka Family of the Leaf and was given a dog companion when she was in The Academy, Kikamaru. Background During the Academy, Kegawa was often caught not paying attention to ninjutsu classes, and spending time drawing to develop her artistic side. While she was in the middle of the lessons, she met Kikamaru, her new ninken, that was from her mother's ninken, Shiromaru. After already learning how to fight alone with Taijutsu, Kegawa and Kikamaru had difficulties to get along to fight like the standard Inuzuka fighting style, unlike her cousins, that got along in a sooner age. This fact led her image to be disliked by the clan, being forced to leave Konohagakure, encouraged by Tsume Inuzuka and Kiba Inuzuka in expectation to return only when Kegawa and Kikamaru turned into a strong relationship and fighting style. Because of Kiba's advise, her cousin, she travels to Sunagakure, where she could train in a safe place far from her family. It is mentioned that Kegawa lost her father in Konoha Crush not knowing much about his origins besides that he probably had the same hair as his daughter, as an non-Inuzuka trait. Kegawa is a member of Team Thirteen, that consists in Yuu Torinashi and Neru Isha, as well. Personality Kegawa shows a provokative behaviour around strangers, and loyal with friends, as an Inuzuka trait and can be prone to making mistakes when she becomes agitated in battle. She oftens shows a hot headed, rude and loud tone when underestimed, but also a self-concious provided by the clan pressure with her ninken. She is normally impulsive, while is the first to attack the enemy without planning the next moves. She was often called "problematic" by her team mates, specially Yuu, who used to save her from the mistakes she made while entering in a battle. This nature made her adquire mistrust, specially betwe en her and Kikamaru. After falling in love with Gaara, she develops her trust, specially with Temari and Yuu Torinashi, her past lover. During her first attempt in Chuunin Exams, Kegawa shows her fear when threatened to be left alone in the forest by her team after an argument, and soon quits by her lack of confidence. This action made her whole team fail, and made her create a Chuunin trauma, not trying again before traveling. Appearance Kegawa has dark purple hair, usually in a high ponytail, and invertical black eyes, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws as Inuzuka traits. Also, she has red fangs painted on her cheeks, which is present in all of her clan. Kegawa usually wears a white cropped shirt, leaving her stomach and shoulders visible with fishnets. She wears a black shirt, and is often seen with a black fur coat that resembles Kiba's and blue ninja sandals. After the third training with Gaara, she starts wearing a black choker with a red joint, that means the begining of her journey with Kikamaru, and development to go home. Abilities Human Beast Clone The first jutsu learned by Kegawa and Kikamaru, in the Academy. They weren't very effective as they usually were in different positions in a battle, but later it was developed to become Double Headed Wolf. Fang Rotating Fang The basic fighting style that she learned with Kikamaru after arriving Sunagakure. The user and their ninken partner roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape, and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. Double Headed Wolf Before being attacked by a Nekkoka, Kegawa tried to transform herself into a dog with Kikamaru, but she failed in the attempts, because she wasn't giving the same ammount of chakra as Kikamaru. In the battle, Kegawa gave everything she had to her ninken, being able to transform both of them in a giant wolf. It is a speciality of theInuzuka clan, they fuse into a two-headed wolf, thus drastically increasing their size, and power. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate great efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary destructive power. Burning Wolf Technique After discovering that besides her Earth chakra nature, she inherited her father's Fire chakra nature, she was able to create her own clan jutsu with Kikamaru to create a powerful fire form. This technique is exhaustive for both the ninja and ninken, consisting in a beast tranformation with a high speed buzz-like shape, hot enough to turn part of Gaara's sand into glass. Trivia * Kegawa gave her ninken a male name, because she did not know that Kikamaru was a female until the dog was already three years old. * Kegawa means "pelt" in Japanese, and her cousins usually say that her pelt will turn grey when she is angry. * Even with a husky voice, Kegawa enjoys singing when she is alone. * The only person Kegawa never fought with is Neru Isha. Quotes * (To Kiba) "Can't Akamaru just speak with her? To trust me?" * (To Gaara) "Maybe you already heard about him, Kiba Inuzuka. Eventually, he fought besides the beast boy that lived here." * (To Kikamaru) "Kikamaru, I know that we don't always get along, but I love you. I wouldn't say this if you were awake, and I just hope you are asleep. This is not an Inuzuka way to treat a ninken, but I tolerate you more than just your smell." * (To Matsuri) "I noticed that you are following me with your annoying eyes all day! What do you want?" * (To Kankuro) "I am fifteen. I failed the first time with my team in the second phase. My partners tried twice, and only one of them was approved in the third phase." * (To Temari) "How would I ever be interested in a beast boy?! He made me watch the most horrible scene in my life!" gaaaabkegawajutsumonstros.jpg|Kegawa preparing Fang Rotating Fang talvezumdiaissofunfe2.jpg|Kegawa and Gaara matsurikegawalegenda.jpg|Kegawa challenging Matsuri Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Resident